Surprise Mission
by aznangel99
Summary: What happens when Pein comes to Itachi with a special mission? How cruel can Deidara be to poor itachi? yaoi boyXboy dont like then dont read
1. Chapter 1

I woke up groaning to a knocking at my door. I yawned looking over at the clock, it read 6:30 am.

"are you kidding me....." I quietly crawled out of my partners arms and stood up slowly.

"nuuh…..itachi?" Kisame yawned looking over at me. I smiled and stroked his cheek.

"there's someone at the door love. Don't worry, just go back to sleep" I gave him a quick kiss and watched him fall back asleep, then with a sigh I looked at the door as the knock came again.

"I'm coming I'm coming…." I reached the door and yanked it open expecting tobi or another annoying Akatsuki member, but to my surprise it was leader.

"leader" I quickly bowed and stepped out of the room shutting the door gently so not to wake my lover.

"itachi'" leader nodded stepping back.

It was always awkward to talk to the leader, "so……what do you want?" I asked bordly.

"I have a mission for you, only you"

I yawned, "this early in the morning? Seriously?"

He narrowed his eyes and sigh, "yes now follow me."

With a grunt I nodded and followed him down the hallway missing the warmth of my lovers arms. I sighed and watched my leader walk in front of me, he was actually kind of cute. _what! _I quickly shook my head,_ what am I thinking!_

"here we are" I quickly stopped and looked up to see where we were. We were standing in front of deidara's door. I tilted my head and glanced at leader.

"why are we here?"

He turned and looked at me. "its your mission"

I stared at him searching for some hint that he was setting me up for a prank, I didn't see any.

"so I stand here….by deidara's door?" I asked slightly confused.

He sighed annoyed and shook his head "I need you to babysit deidara."

I about busted up laughing, but kept my composure and stared at him. _babysit. Deidara. Are you kidding me?!_

"you have to be joking."

He shook his head and held back a smirk, "I'm not joking. You know deidara was hurt on his last mission, and with his surgery he needs someone to help him."

I rubbed my head and sighed "doesn't he have Sasori to help him?"

"No, Sasori was needed on a mission. You don't have a choice on this."

I felt my jaw drop. "this is unbelievable! I'm not going to babysit him, he's older than me anyway!" I crossed my arms and pouted.

Leader chuckled and put an arm around my shoulder, "your cute when you pout, but like I said you don't have a choice on the matter." he leaned down at gently kissed my cheek, "have fun itachi, don't upset him ok."

I felt my cheeks get hot and pushed him away, "what happens if he gets upset?"

He grabbed my chin and smirked as I gulped, "lets just say that you wont be able to walk for a while." and with a gentle kiss on my lips he disappeared.

"shit…." I hugged my self and shook looking at deidara's door, "this is going to be a long day."

Chapter one

Surprise mission


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Great way to wake up…..

I gently turned the knob and walked in holding my breath. It was dark and all I could hear was soft breathing. I sighed and walk over to the bed looking at the sleeping teen. He was fast asleep and drooling. _disgusting_, I thought as my eyes traveled down to his leg, it was warped up and propped up on a pillow. I shook my head and sat down on the edge of the bed rubbing my eyes, _this brat sure can snore_. With a yawn I layed down on the bed, _atleast I can get some more sleep._ but of course that didn't last long, I heard a grunt and then a arm went around my waist.

"mmmm….Sasori…"

I froze then glanced at deidara. He was still asleep, just dreaming I guessed. I slowly grabbed his arm and lifted it off me, but he's a lot stronger than he looks. With another grunt he broke out of my grip and grasped my waist pulling me closer.

"oh……Sasori…..don't be so naughty…."

Panicking slightly I tried to squirm out of his grip and not wake him. _this is not good!_ I tried to pry his arm off me but had no luck.

"dammit deidara"

I struggled a little harder then froze gasping. Deidara's hand was sliding up my back and stopped at the back of my head. I gulped and looked at him, _now what?_ my question was soon answered

"Sasori….I love you…" and with that he pulled me into a lip lock. _What the?!_

"mmmm!" my eyes went wide and I tied to pull my head back. But just as my luck go Deidara moaned into the kiss and opened his eyes, his face was priceless. He quickly broke the kiss and at looked at me.

I chuckled nervously, "hey deidara….I'm here to baby-"

But I never got to finish my sentence because Deidara let out a ear piercing scream. My hands shot up to my ears and I jumped up falling off the bed. With a thump I hit the floor. _I was right…..this is going to be a long day._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Never say no…..

I rubbed my head and looked up as deidara poked his head over the edge of the bed.

"hi deidara" I sighed

He glared, "why are you in my room un?"

I sat up slowly, "leader gave me a mission"

"to rape me in my sleep?"

I turned red and stared at him wide eyed. "what! I'm not here to rape you! You're the one who kissed me!"

His eyes narrowed and he pouted slightly, "I thought you were Sasori un."

"well I'm not as you can tell, and as your scream pointed out" I rubbed my ear sighing.

"you still haven't told me why you're here un."

I glared at him and stood up. "I'm here to babysit you."

He grunted then laughed, "no really, why are you here un"

"I'm here to babysit you brat" I answered slightly annoyed.

Deidara stopped laughing and glared, "babysit? You're here to babysit me?"

I felt my eye twitch as I glared back. "yes I am"

"you have got to be kidding me, leader assigned you to watch me?! I'd be better off with tobi un"

I growled, "this wasn't my choice, I'd rather not be here but leader ordered me to."

"you always follow stupid orders un."

I nodded sighing, "yes, so what if I do?"

As I fixed my cloak and hair I noticed deidara was being to quiet. I turned around and glanced at him, what I saw made me nervous. He had a big smirk on his face.

"what's with the creepy smile?" I asked hiding my nervousness.

He chuckled and sat up, "so you have to do what ever I ask un"

I rubbed my head and cursed silently, "….yes"

Deidara's face brightened and he laughed, 'this is great! I want you to……bark like a dog"

I just stared at him. _He can't be serious._

"I'm waiting" he crossed his arms watching me, "I ordered you to bark like a dog"

I shook my head "no, I'm not here for your entertainment. So I'm not going to bark like a dog."

Deidara's face changed suddenly. His eyes became glassy and he pouted, _oh great_ I thought

"that doesn't make me very happy…."

I was about to give him a smart ass remark but a knock to the door stopped me.

"what now" I mumbled as I walked to the door and opened spotting leader.

I didn't know what he wanted this time but he did not look very happy. I glanced back at deidara who was smirking. _what's going on?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The damn remote

I gulped looking back at leader and bowed hoping this was just a miss understanding,

"itachi"

I looked up, "yes leader?"

He cleared his throat, "what did I say you weren't supposed to do?"

"um….make deidara upset?" I shivered backing up.

"correct" he growled and grabbed my cloak and yanked me out into the hallway, "now do you care to explain why you've made him upset?"

I gasped and bit my lip looking at him, "he…..he wanted me to bark like a dog….."

"and did you?"

I quickly shook my head, "no! I wont degrade myself for his enjoyment!"

That was the wrong answer and it earned me a hard slap across the face.

"ow!" I yelped and quickly touched my stinging cheek wincing.

Leader smirked, "now do as I say, or else"

I nodded and rubbed my cheek. Leader laughed wickedly and disappeared.

With a sigh and a hurt ego I walked back into the room glaring at deidara.

He just smiled and tilted his head, "your cheek is awful red itachi-san. Whaaaaaat happened un?"

I growled and stomped over to him, "how did leader know?!"

With a little giggle he held up his hand, in it was a small remote, "leader gave me this, he told me to press it when ever I get upset un."

I shook with anger and jumped toward him.

"w wait itachi!" he cried out as I landed on top of him reaching for the remote. I heard him yelp in pain and froze. _oh shit! His knee! _I quickly jumped off of him.

"deidara are you ok?!"

I bit my lip as tears fell down his face. _oh shit oh shit!_ I ran over to the side of the bed and fixed the pillow under his knee shaking.

"I I'm sorry….." I glanced up at him praying that he didn't press the button.

His hair covered his face but I could see the tears falling down and landing on the sheets. I sighed and sat down next to him, mentally slapped myself and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry deidara."

I slowly pulled him back and looked at him. I blinked in surprise. He was smiling.

"deidara?"

He just giggled and taped my nose, "see itachi-san, you can be trained."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

I speak

_I can be what?!_ I blinked and looked at him. Was he serious?

"what did you say?" I still couldn't believe it but soon it hit me. _this little punk tricked me!_

Deidara giggled noticing that I realized it, "I was just testing you itachi-san, and guess what?! You passed un!"

I sighed rubbing my head and growled. "your kidding me…..I actually felt bad for you,"

"aw itachi-san!" he giggled and hugged me. "I knew you had feeling's"

Regret fully I hugged him back but stopped when something cold touched my neck,

"deidara?"

All I heard was him snickering as I pulled back and felt my neck and froze. _a….collar?! _I quickly jumped up and ran to a mirror. Sure enough, it was a collar. A pink and green one even.

"you have got to be kidding me!"

I heard a giggle from the bed and spun around pissed, "why did you put a collar on me?!"

He sighed and smiled, "to train you better, I want my bitch to obey un"

I blinked and my world stopped. _his what……_

"now, bark like a dog un"

I groaned trying to talk the collar off. _not the stupid barking thing again._

"I'm waiting itachi-san" he snickered watching me, "oh and you wont be able to get that collar off, it needs a key"

I stopped struggling with the stupid thing and glared, "then give me the key"

"now why would I do that? I'm trying to help you un"

I scoffed "help me? By humiliating me?!"

"no no itachi-san" he smiled holding up the remote and I froze. "it either this or the collar.

I stood for a minute considering. The collar or the remote. _easy choice duh! But there's got to be a catch…_ I glanced back up at him.

"whats the catch deidara?"

"catch? What do you mean un?"

"don't play innocent"

"look un, all I'm trying to is help you ok"

Hoping my choice wasn't a bad one I nodded slowly, "fine ill take the collar."

Deidara clapped his hands happily and the remote quickly disappeared , "good choice un, now bark"

"I'm still not going to do that" I answered annoyed

"tisk tisk itachi-san, bad answer," he looked at me smirking, "bad itachi"

I wanted to smack him but as soon as he spoke those lost two words I lost all thought process. This terrible pain erupted in my neck that it brought me to my knees with a yelp. _a fucking shock collar…dammit…_

"you…tricked me!"

He just laughed, "no I didn't un, I gave you a choice. Now itachi-san, bark"

I glared at him then sighed, _I cant believe this_ "…woof woof"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

I'm humiliated, I can't believe it. This little brat has me wrapped around his finger and I can't do anything about it, _this sucks….._

"oooooh itachi-san"

I was broken out of my trance and glared at the source of my problems,

"What now" I asked knowing I wasn't going to like the answer.

"I'm kind of hungry un."

Sighing I stood up knowing where this was going, "so you want me to get you something to eat huh"

He clapped happily, "that's right un! Now go make me something"

Grumbling I dragged my feet to the door but stopped and turned around, "can you take this collar off first?"

With a tilt of his head he smirked, "nope"

"why not, this thing is embarrassing. What if someone sees me?!"

"then they'll know you're my bitch un, easy as that"

_I cant believe this!_ I growled an grabbed the collar of his cloak pulling him close, "I'm not your bitch, got it!"

"oh but itachi-san, you are un. Now go before you receive another nasty little shock from that lovely collar of yours."

I quickly let him go of him still pissed but smart enough not to get another shock.

"I….I'll get you something to eat"

With a giggle deidara gave me a quick peck on the cheek and snapped his fingers, "chop chop itachi-san"

I quickly jumped up feeling a blush appearing and hurried out the door hearing deidara chuckle behind me. _please be on my side luck, don't let anyone see me like this!_

But of course, who am I kidding. The way my day is going, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole gang was sitting in the kitchen.

"move shit head!"

I jumped and looked behind me cursing silently, _oh great…..Hidan._

"shut up" I mumbled continuing my walk to the kitchen hoping he would take the hint to leave me alone, but no, of course not.

"so I heard about your mission."

I avoided is eyes but could easily tell he was smirking, sighing I quickened my pace.

But of course with my luck Hidan had other plans, in one smooth step he put his arm around my shoulder pulling me close "whoa slow down itachi! What's with the fire under your ass"

"don't touch me, I'm busy"

I scowled trying to get out from under his arm as he chucked and spotted the collar, "oh? What's this?"

I bit my lip and glanced up at him eying his smirk, "don't say it"

As soon as those words left my mouth, Hidan busted up laughing.

"your…you're his bitch!"

I sighed rubbing my head, _this is just great…_

"Hidan, let go of me."

"oh! Sorry princess" he smirked letting me go, "go take care of you master"

Growing I stomped down the hallway, "stop staring at my butt Hidan"

"oh my bad" he chuckled as I finally made it to the kitchen. I froze ain the doorway. _oh fantastic…_

"good morning itachi" Konan smiled but soon paused as she spotted the collar. Sighing I glanced around the room, everyone was here minus deidara of course. _unfortunately…lets get this over with._

With a grunt I walked into the kitchen with as much dignity as I had left.


	7. note! need your help!

**HI!**

**Hey peoples! Thanks for reading! And I know I have to update and I promise I will! Lol ive just been busy lately. Buuuuut anyways I need your help! What should deidara do to poor itachi next??? Im having a writers block problem XP it'll be in about two chapters that I need everybody's idea. PLEASE HELP lol so just send me all your crazy ideas please and thank you! Peace!**


End file.
